


Ashy Room Decor(tm)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, IM FUCKING SCREAMING, Kylo is in love with jar jar binks, M/M, OT3, THIS IS @queerhux's FAULT, hux is just there just cause idfk, i regret life, theyre on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have nothing to say except that this is my best work yet and that jar jar called kylo Darth Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashy Room Decor(tm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pizzadeliveryguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzadeliveryguy/gifts).



it waz 4 pm wen hux came in 2 find kylo. he waz very smad. "kyloh, wat happend, u didnt capture tha droid we were looking 4. ur a disappoint." he sed angerly.

"wAT!!!" kyloh yell, "i dID NOT DISAPPOINT. IT WAZ DAT DUM LIL GURL"

"daM SON, dats ur fault, ur gunna git rEKT by dis vENTRAL CANNON" hux sed smadly.

dey do da do and then suddenyl jaR JAR BINKS APPEAR.

"jar jar wat r u dOING HERE?" kyloh exclem.

"meesa stoppin by, can i join 2?" jar jar say.

"yah," hux sed.

jar jar bink join the kyloh and the hux 2 do tha bby makin.

"omG DARTH DADDY" jar jar screm wen he cum.

kylo shed tear. "u call me darth daddy :')" 

jar jar and hux and kylo get married. they were so gosh diddly dam joy.

2 year l8r, jar jar waz fitin w kylo. "yoUSA kNOW WAT. DARTH DADDY VADER WAZ DA WORST!!!!! FUK YOuSA KYLO"

kylo got anger and killd him and burn him.

kylo put jar jar ash in 2 da box with his other enemyz.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret 99% of my life already, why not increase that percentage.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @spacehookerhux  
> Follow me on twitter: @spacehookerhux  
> Follow on Instagram (don't mention anything abt my twitter and tumblr though or this fic bc i have irl people following me on insta): @acquiescing.to.disorder  
> Add me on snapchat: @boogadaboo


End file.
